Dead of Night
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: A lot can happen in the dead of night, as Scott and his allies will learn the hard way. As behind every tragic death, a new rival or enemy lies just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Now as Scott and the others try to move on from their losses, a new rival on the lacrosse team gets close to Kira. Meanwhile Derek discovers someone from his past may still be alive...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my take on Season 4, with an Oc character thrown into the mix, so please enjoy and please review….

**Chapter 1 – How do you know if you're still dreaming?**

Derek's POV:

"Please Derek." I heard her softly whisper through the pain that coursed through her body as it gently shook in my arms. "I don't want to suffer anymore. Please end it." "I can't do that." I said softly. "Please." She whispered gently into my ear. "I'm already dying. Just end the pain. End my suffering so that I won't die in agony." I felt tears running down my cheeks and I choked back a sob. "I'm so sorry Paige," I said softly as I gently lifted up her head on my lap. "This wasn't supposed to happen." "It's okay Derek." Paige said gently. "I had a feeling you were different. I always knew you were somehow related to everything that happened here." I drew in several deep breaths as I gently cradled her in my arms and hugged her, squeezing her until I heard the gentle snap of her neck and her body suddenly went limp in my arms. "NOOO!" I screamed in frustration as I felt my eyes turn from a golden yellow to a cold luminescent blue.

I shot myself awake breathing heavily as I saw Peter standing in the doorway of my bedroom. "Rough night nephew?" he asked obviously seeing the look on my face. "Don't ask uncle." I said coldly as I got out of bed and began walking down the hallway of the loft, when suddenly something stopped me. I felt a cold wind swirl around me, and immediately a fowl stench filled my wolf senses. I knew that smell. It was the smell of death. "Uncle?" I asked as I slowly turned around and caught sight of a raging fire suddenly blowing through the loft and my eyes widened in fear. "No." I muttered softly. "Not again. You're dreaming." I said softly as I tried to get away from the burning flames. "Wake up. Come on Derek. Wake the hell up!"

I began to panic, but then I remembered my conversation I had with Stiles not that long ago. I remembered going to ask him about a dream I thought I had but wasn't sure about. "How do you know if your still dreaming or not?" I had asked him. "You can tell if you're still dreaming if you have more than five fingers on your hands." Stiles had said, and as I looked at my hands now, I gasped softly as I saw that I had an extra thumb on my right hand and immediately knew that I was still asleep. It was then that I immediately felt a huge pain in my chest and I suddenly snapped back to reality, realizing that I was now awake.

I AM A PAGE BREAK! FEAR ME, OR I WILL SINK MY CLAWS INTO YOU AND RIP YOUR THROAT OUT WITH MY TEETH! (Just kidding! Or am I?) (Evil alpha laugh)

"It's real." I gasped as I dropped to my knees. "You're real." I said softly as a wave of smoke filled the loft. I felt my eyes widen in horror as I saw something emerge in front of me. Out of the smoke emerged Kate Argent. "Hello Derek." She said as she smiled down at me holding a gun in her right hand. "If you're surprised to see me, then you'll be really surprised to see this." I gasped in horror as I saw her face turn a deep dark blue that reminded me of Deucalion. Her lips turned black as I saw silver fangs growing in her mouth and her eyes took on a greenish hue as she howled.

"It's the La loba!" one of the hunters cried out as they began firing wildly toward Kate, and with a groan of pain I pulled myself to my feet. I roared in anger as I felt myself transform and began slashing wildly at the hunters catching one of their throats in my claws. I heard another roar that came from Kate, and immediately I dropped the hunter and fell to my knees in pain. Her roar was unlike anything I had ever heard. It was different from an alpha's howl, and more terrifying. When I rose to my feet again, that hunters were dead, and Kate was nowhere to been seen.

"Derek! Derek!" I heard someone call my name and slowly opened up my eyes to see a fist coming toward me and knocked into me. Immediately I sat up angrily with my fangs bared as I howled and heard someone screaming in fear. "Scott!" I stopped as I then realized it was stiles. "Scott, he's awake now!" Stiles cried out fearfully. "Stiles, why the hell did you hit me for?" I asked trying to maintain my cool. "I was checking to see if you were still alive." Stiles said softly as I put one of my claws near his throat. "Never do that again!" I growled as I heard Scott into the room. "Stiles, what did you do now?" Scott asked. "I said to check to see if he was still breathing not whack him in the head!" "Well it worked didn't it?" Stiles asked with a cocky grin. "He's alive ain't he?" I saw Scott roll his eyes as he shook his head at Stiles' obvious stupidity. "Try not to piss him off again dude." Scott said gently as he looked over at me as I shifted back to my human state. "I'll be right back." Once Scott was out of the room, I turned to Stiles. "You gonna kill me now?" He asked with another cocky grin. "Stiles you were right." I said softly as I turned away from him. "I was right?" Stiles asked with a look of confusion. "What was I right about?" "The dream I was telling you about that I thought I had remember?" I asked. "I was talking to you about it before." "Oh yeah," Stiles said slapping himself on the forehead. "What about it?" "I wasn't dreaming." I said softly. "Derek?" Stiles asked. "What's wrong?" "Kate's alive." I said. "Is she after Scott again?" Stiles asked slowly as I shook my head. "No." I think she's after me." "Why you?" Stiles asked. "I don't know." I muttered. "But whatever it is, I can't be good for anyone."

Too Be continued….Chapter 2 coming soon! Please review on what you think so far….


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: This is my take on Season 4, with an Oc character thrown into the mix, so please enjoy and please review….

Previously on Teen wolf: "How do you know if you're still dreaming or not?" I had asked him. "Please Derek." I heard her softly whisper through the pain that coursed through her body as it gently shook in my arms. "I don't want to suffer anymore. Please end it." I drew in several deep breaths as I gently cradled her in my arms and hugged her, squeezing her until I heard the gentle snap of her neck and her body suddenly went limp in my arms. "NOOO!" I screamed in frustration as I felt my eyes turn from a golden yellow to a cold luminescent blue.

I felt a cold wind swirl around me, and immediately a fowl stench filled my wolf senses. I knew that smell. It was the smell of death. "Uncle?" I asked as I slowly turned around and caught sight of a raging fire suddenly blowing through the loft and my eyes widened in fear. "No." I muttered softly. "Not again. You're dreaming." I said softly as I tried to get away from the burning flames. "Wake up. Come on Derek. Wake the hell up!"

"You can tell if you're still dreaming if you have more than five fingers on your hands." Stiles had said, and as I looked at my hands now, I gasped softly as I saw that I had an extra thumb on my right hand and immediately knew that I was still asleep.

"It's real." I gasped as I dropped to my knees. "You're real." I said softly as a wave of smoke filled the loft. I felt my eyes widen in horror as I saw something emerge in front of me. Out of the smoke emerged Kate Argent. "Hello Derek." She said as she smiled down at me holding a gun in her right hand. "If you're surprised to see me, then you'll be really surprised to see this." I gasped in horror as I saw her face turn a deep dark blue that reminded me of Deucalion. Her lips turned black as I saw silver fangs growing in her mouth and her eyes took on a greenish hue as she howled.

"It's the La loba!" one of the hunters cried out as they began firing wildly toward Kate, and with a groan of pain I pulled myself to my feet. I roared in anger as I felt myself transform and began slashing wildly at the hunters catching one of their throats in my claws. I heard another roar that came from Kate, and immediately I dropped the hunter and fell to my knees in pain. Her roar was unlike anything I had ever heard. It was different from an alpha's howl, and more terrifying. When I rose to my feet again, that hunters were dead, and Kate was nowhere to been seen.

"Stiles you were right." I said softly as I turned away from him. "I was right?" Stiles asked with a look of confusion. "What was I right about?" "The dream I was telling you about that I thought I had remember?" I asked. "I was talking to you about it before." "Oh yeah," Stiles said slapping himself on the forehead. "What about it?" "I wasn't dreaming." I said softly. "Derek?" Stiles asked. "What's wrong?" "Kate's alive." I said. "Is she after Scott again?" Stiles asked slowly as I shook my head. "No." I think she's after me." "Why you?" Stiles asked. "I don't know." I muttered. "But whatever it is, I can't be good for anyone."

**Chapter 2 – Hallucinations return **

Scott's POV:

It was a few day later, when Stiles and I walked in through the Halls of Beacon High. I drew in a deep breath as I immediately caught sight if Kira wearing a jean skirt, with a maroon top with a jean jacket, and black high-tops. I saw her turn to me and flashed me a cute smile, which I returned, until I felt Stiles nudge me in the shoulder. "Dude, you drooling." He said softly. "What? No I am not." I said back until I realized that he was actually right. Feeling slightly embarrassed I slumped against the lockers unable to focus on anything else at the moment. Suddenly I felt my mind swirl as it suddenly became difficult to breathe. I began to panic as I thought now Allison and began to hyperventilate as I caught a glimpse of my shadow which appeared to in my alpha form. "Scott?" I heard Stiles ask feeling him gently nudge me in the shoulder. "You okay?" I was about to answer when I caught sight of a teenage boy with spiky black hair, wearing a black biker jacket, dark blue jeans, and his eyes were a cold deep blue.

"Who's he?" I heard Stiles ask as I shook my head slowly. "I don't know, but there's something about him that I don't like." "Why's that?" Stiles asked. "Because he's talking to Kira?" "This doesn't have anything to do with her." I said as I moved closer toward where Kira was to hear the conversation. "I'm Kira Yukimura." She said introducing herself. "Are you new here to Beacon Hills?" "You could say that." I heard him say as he shook her hand and immediately I felt a twinge of jealously pass through me. "I'm Mason Blackthorne."

"So how long have you lived here un Beacon Hills for?" Kira asked. "I've lived here my whole life." Mason replied. "How about you?" "I just moved here pretty recently." Kira replied, as I suddenly felt a surge of worry flow through me. Something wasn't right. "Stiles something's wrong." I whispered as I turned to him. "What is it?" Stiles whispered back as I felt the feeling rising into my chest. "Derek's in trouble." I whispered. "Derek's near the school?" Stiles asked. "Can you sense him?" I concentrated on sensing Derek's heartbeat, and at first heard nothing. Just then I heard a distant faint heartbeat and I began to panic. "Derek's hurt Stiles." I said to him. "He's hurt bad."

Derek's POV

I felt the cool wind blow through my hair as the harmful rays of the sun beat down on me causing sweat to layer up on the surface of my skin, as I headed came to the halls of Beacon Hills High. Being back at the school suddenly made me feel like I was back at fifteen again years old again, and it wasn't that great of a feeling either. I shook my head as I thought of Paige and tried to focus on finding Scott. I knew that I had to tell him about Kate being alive again. He had to know that his life isn't the only one in danger now. "Hello Derek." I turned around and gasped as I suddenly caught sight of my mother standing behind me.

"I shook my head and once again tried to focus, until I suddenly felt a blinding pain shoot through my chest and when I looked at my mother again, I saw her right hand which looked like a bloody claw and I gasped in pain as I fell to my knees. "Sorry Derek. It's for the best my dear sweet boy."

"You're not real." I gasped. "You're not my real mother. My mother's dead." I felt a wave of darkness creeping on me as I fought to stay awake and not pass out. I looked down at the gaping wound on my chest and realized that there weren't claw marks there. It was the same bullet wound I still had.

I'm dreaming again. I thought clutching my teeth in pain. I got to find some way to wake up. As I slowly drifted back to reality, I realized that I was still at the school, but my mother wasn't there. "Scott." I muttered weakly trying to pull myself to my feet only to fall back down again.

It was then that I had realized that I had been shot by something that wasn't wolfs bane. It was something else. Something much more painful. Finally, I gave in to the darkness; I gave in to the clutches of unconsciousness as I felt the pain leaving me. Scott… I thought weakly as I saw nothing but darkness.

Too be continued...Chapter 3 coming soon... Please review...


End file.
